


i love you, most

by dreamykeanu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Confessional Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamykeanu/pseuds/dreamykeanu
Summary: Heart-to-heart and realizations; who knew all it took was a conspiracy theorist and his blunt words to knock Joyce and Hopper back into their senses and quit dancing around one another?or this fills in the missing scene in season 3x07 where murray confronts joyce and hopper to “pull over, tear off those clothes and get it over with already” lmao so here ‘ya go!! also there will be a sequel for this:’D let me know in the comments about your opinions!!
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i love you, most

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! it's been a long long time since i've last posted, but here i am with a jopper fic that's been in my notes for so long! it would be a two-part fic and chapter two's still on the works so i'll be uploading the first chapter for now. i hope you like it! leaving a kudos and comment also means a lot to me. :)

It had been a terribly long day for Joyce, Hopper, Murray, and their captive Alexei. Sometimes you think you've already gone through the worst things in a day, but this quartet proves you otherwise. There's nothing more exhausting than beating up the evil mayor to get him to talk, nearly getting shot and chased by a big Russian psychopath, hiking in the woods on an extremely hot day after the car ends up wrecked, let alone stealing a car for emergency purposes. The drive's been going on for hours and Murray, who was once amused by Joyce and Hopper's endless bickering, was starting to get sick of their tireless, never-ending arguments.

"Children, children, children!" Murray butted in at last. "This interminable bickering was amusing at first but it’s getting very stale and we’ve still got a long drive ahead of us,” he paused before continuing his speech. “So, why don’t you two cut the horse shit and get to the part where you admit your sexual feelings for one another?"

"WOAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hopper exclaims in shock, trying his best to keep focus on the road after what he just heard.

"YOU ARE WAY OFF-BASE, BUDDY!" Joyce adds and sends Murray a death glare.

"Oh, spare me, spare me, spare me!” He turns to Joyce. “Yes, yes, he’s a brute, I know. Probably reminds you of a bad relationship and gosh, you’d really like a nice man to settle down with but admit it, you’re real curious to know what he’s like in the sack! " Murray gives her a knowing smirk while Joyce is left in disgust at his choice of words. "And YOU!" Murray moves over to Hopper and scoffs. “Well, you’re just a big man-baby who’d rather act tough than show his true feelings because the last time you opened your heart you got hurt!” He blurted out, confronting him. “Owie.” He added, mocking him by feigning to be hurt.

Joyce and Hopper avert their eyes somewhere else and stayed silent, still processing Murray's words. Damn, the man wasn’t kidding when he said he had enough of their bickering.

“And now, rather than admit these feelings, you’re dancing around one another with this mind-numbing and frankly boorish mating ritual,” Murray continued to lash out with his hand gestures. “So please, for my sake, either quit your bickering,” he gave Joyce a quick look, “or pull over,” then turned to Hopper, “tear off those clothes, and GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" Murray yelled in exasperation.

Joyce gasped at Murray’s bluntness, Hopper’s mouth gaped open at a loss for words. Murray let out an exhausted sigh as a curious Alexei turned to him. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them to have sex." Murray casually said.

"They haven't had sex?" Alexei questioned, not surprised. Murray shook his head, which made the two of them laugh, much to the annoyance of Joyce and Hopper.

Sharing a great deal of laughter, they didn’t even notice they already made their way past Indiana when Alexei got too excited and squirmed on his seat.

"Oh! There's the slurpee store! I want to buy a cherry slurpee!" Alexei exclaimed after he shared a laugh with Murray, eyes wide open as he pointed at a nearby stopover with a 7/11 store. The last slurpee he had was earlier afternoon, so he pretty much got thirsty after that long travel.

"Jim, you think we can pull up for a sec?" Murray asks Hopper, although there was a possibility that Hopper won't agree given that he just confronted him and Joyce, but what are the chances anyway?

"What? No! We are not pulling over. We have to make it to Hawkins so this woman right next to me,” he gestured his hand towards Joyce’s direction. “would feel relieved knowing that our kids are safe." Hopper said, subtly mocking Joyce.

"Jeez, just pull over, Hop. 10 minutes wouldn’t hurt." Joyce retorts.

"Yeah. Whatever." Hopper makes a turn at the convenience stop, where the 7-11 store and a Burger King joint is situated. He parks the car in the parking lot a great distance away from the establishment, still wary of people who might recognize them.

"Oh, right! Jesus, I'm starving." Murray celebrates as he steps out of the car with Alexei. "We're just going to buy some food, and as for you two, sort things out, will you?" Murray winks at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass 'outta here before I change my mind." Hopper retorts back. “10 minutes, tops, okay?!” Hopper yelled as Murray and Alexei ran towards the convenience store before he could even finish.

"Mind if I bum a cig?" Joyce breaks their awkward silence.

Hopper doesn’t say anything, but reaches out in his pocket, gives a cigarette stick to Joyce and lights it up. He does the same thing.

"So, about what Murray said..." Joyce initiates the conversation. It's what bothers her mind— next to the children, of course. It was time that she and Hopper clarified what was happening between them instead of dancing around one another. Sure, they had a thing back in high school, but they were no teenagers anymore. A lot’s changed, if you’d be asking them. Both endured a great deal of emotional pain and heartbreak from the past decades, and if being honest, they are just two, lonely, broken souls that seek love, solace, and peace. And maybe, just maybe, now's the time to turn a new page for the both of them.

Hopper looks at her intently, then puffs his cigarette and exhales the smoke out of the window. He tries to be practical and think of the children back in Hawkins. Leaving them that long without an adult to guide them may result to chaos. But setting that aside, he did notice his feelings for Joyce start to build up, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. He had been wanting to talk to her about it, but with Hawkins in the brink of certain disaster and their kids in possibly grave danger, fessing up his feelings was the last thing on his mind. Well, not at least until he was given this ten-minute break courtesy of Alexei and Murray. Jesus, now he felt he owed the guy. Hopper made a mental note to himself to thank him later.

"There was truth in it, Hop. I actually felt like Murray knocked me back to my senses.” Joyce nervously chuckled before going on. “There's no denying I’ve been scared to risk my heart again, and all my life I’ve been seeking for a sense of normalcy, then Bob came and he gave me that, that feeling of being accepted for who you are, together with all your baggage.” She smiled as she remembered Bob. Oh, sweet kind-hearted Bob who was too good for this world. Joyce did miss him and the sense of normalcy he gave her, but she’d already accept the fact that he was no longer coming back. “I had an abusive relationship with Lonnie for half of my life which I totally regret and-and it made me feel scared to open up my heart afterwards.” She paused, her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. “And you've seen it, Hop. Just as I was trying to build myself back up, I got shattered once again." Joyce remarked, tearfully. She never really wanted to go back and reminisce what happened with Bob because even though she’d long accept he was gone, the mere mention or memory of him sends her in a valley of tears. "And I don't know if I ever deserve to be happy with someone, but if there's anyone who stuck by me, believed in me and never left me or made me feel that I was alone, it's you." Joyce stared at Hopper, locking brown eyes with blue.

Hopper felt shocked and flustered at Joyce's sudden confession. But before he knew it, his bright blue eyes was lost in her dark brown ones, which were all sparkly thanks to her tears. He saw and felt how genuine she was that moment, felt all the bittersweet memories she experienced, but moreover, he felt happy that she appreciated him being there– being her rock through the good and the bad. He broke off his eye contact to stub off his cigarette and then threw it elsewhere, then he looked at Joyce. "You deserve to be happy, Joyce. Always.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “I'm sorry for being a jerk then and now. If you only knew how much I loved you back then.. only if that fucking son of a bitch Lonnie did not sweep you off your feet, then we'd probably be married by now." Hopper grinned as Joyce laughed at his statement.

And damn yeah, he was right. If only Lonnie did not work his way to pursue her, if only Hopper didn’t make a run for ‘Nam, then she and Hopper would've been Hawkins’ infamous bickering married couple. Jonathan and Will would’ve been Hopper’s— Sara might’ve been a mini version of Joyce if fate had been a little kinder towards them, but that’s not really how life works.

"But seriously though, Joyce. I mean, we've had enough with the emotional damage, haven’t we? Why don't we give it a shot, you and me?” Hopper asked, hopefulness in his voice. Now he realized it was his shitty way of coping up with the so-called rejection that would explain the jealousy he felt which resulted to petty arguments with Joyce at the very beginning. It was because his feelings for Joyce, which he thought he had buried a long time ago, began to resurface, and Hopper, wanting to keep his confident, gruff, took-no shit-from-anyone image, remained in denial.

"Yeah. Nothing could go wrong, right?” Joyce leaned over to his direction after stubbing her own unfiltered cigarette, her other hand still beneath Hopper’s touch. She stared at his facial features and ran her free hand towards them— his bloodied wound near his eyebrow, his flushed cheeks as she caressed them with her fingers, her fingertips tracing his jawline, only to be interrupted by Hopper’s hand, stopping her from doing so.

“Hop, what are you- “

Before Joyce could even ask him what the hell was going on, his lips came crashing on hers. Though in shock, Joyce managed to kiss him back, lips moving, tongues swirling in a matter of seconds, before they both pull back to catch their breaths.

“We got ten minutes, tops, right?” Hopper panted then gave Joyce a smirk.

Joyce smacked him in the arm and gazed over at her watch. “Well, with all the talking and kissing we did, we only have five minutes left, actually.” She giggled.

“Then let’s not waste time, then, shall we? We still have our kids and a town to save, but for now, let’s take our chances.” Hopper chuckled as Joyce let out a laugh and unbuckled her seatbelt, jumped out of her seat and hovered on top of him.

“Sure thing, Chief.” She smiled before kissing him, one full of love and passion, as her hands fumbled their way down on his jeans, unbuckling his belt and feeling his hard-on against his boxers. Hopper did the same and popped the fly on her jeans, sliding it down her calf and pressing his palm against her underwear, instantly feeling warmth gushing on the fabric.

“Jesus, you’re wet,” Hopper stifled a laugh and continued to palm her, earning a soft moan from Joyce, her hand leaning on his shoulder while the other grasped the arm playing with her womanhood.

“Hop, there’s no time...” Joyce whimpered, trying to shake his arm away. Hopper groaned in response and released his hard member from the cage that was his boxers, before pulling aside her panties so he could see her pussy dripping, all wet and ready for him. He looked at Joyce one more time, asking for confirmation, and after receiving a hasty nod, he aligned himself with hers, before sliding himself in on her warmth, making the both of them moan in satisfaction.

“Fuck, you feel so good... “ Hopper mumbled against her neck as he licked and nipped on it, leaving a pinkish purple mark on the surface.

“Faster, H-Hop, p-please,” Joyce begged, her words reduced to moans as she leaned back to gain a better angle and pace. Hopper gladly obliged and went faster, deeper inside her, squelching sounds and skin slapping heard throughout the car, moist forming in the windows as they continue to relieve themselves of the sexual tension they never knew they had all along.

“I’m so c-close,” Joyce breathed out a moan. It took a few more thrusts before the both of them came riding out their high. Both leaned on each other’s foreheads.

“I love you.” Joyce uttered the words Hopper longed to hear from her and smiled.

“I love you more,” Hopper replied and kissed the bridge of her nose, sweaty from all the action.

“I love you, most.” She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

“How much time do we have left?” Hopper asked when Joyce leaned back, her arms relying on his shoulders for support.

“I don’t know, I lost track of time,” Joyce let out a soft chuckle before returning to the passenger seat to fix herself, then she froze. “Oh, shit.”

“Why? What’s the matter?” Hopper asked, eyebrows furrowed as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

“We didn’t use protection!” Joyce exclaimed then rubbed both of her hands on her face. Hopper just laughed at the silliness of the situation, which apparently earned him a death glare from Joyce. “What’s so funny? Hop, I can’t afford to have another kid at this rate! For God’s sake, I’m 42! And a single mom at that.” She retorted, anxiousness starting to get on her nerves.

“Hey, easy.” Hopper rubbed her shoulders soothingly to calm her down. “You can always go on the pill if you’re not ready yet, but in case things go smoother for us this time around,” he scooted closer to her and whispered. “I’d be happy if this quickie results to a baby.” He chuckled as Joyce giggled in his neck and smacked him on his chest. She wouldn’t admit it, but her hopes after this intimate session with him were already hoisting her up. She could already picture out a mini Joyce or a mini Jim Hopper running around a picket-fenced home with their family in it. What a dream, Joyce thought. If the heavens were on their side, hopefully this time, maybe there was hope that small dream of hers could happen after all.

“You’re crazy,” Joyce shook her head, the crease lines on her eyes visible as she smiled from ear to ear.

“Crazy for a woman named Joyce Byers, apparently.” Hopper leaned in once more to kiss her on the lips. He swears once all of this is over, he’s gonna get up on his ass and sweep Joyce off her feet right away instead of initiating sex on a car that wasn’t even theirs to begin with. Joyce deserved better than this, and he promises himself to give her the best she deserves.

Little did the two of them know that two sets of curious eyes were looking at them half of the time, bags of assorted snacks in one hand and cherry slurpees on the other.

Alexei turned to Murray, who was clearly satisfied by what they’ve just witnessed. “Is it just me or did they really just have sex?”

Murray laughed and popped a popcorn in his mouth. “Yep, they really did.” He smiled, knowing that the two lovebirds took his words to heart and came to the realization that they truly love each other.

Looks like he’d make an effective relationship advisor, after all.


End file.
